Done Picking Up Strays My Ass!
by MaxThundermanLovesMe
Summary: So... hey. What if when Jack, Seth, Sara and/or Junkyard discovered someone working on the car still? Terrible summary, awesome story. R&R please!


"What's going on!?" I shouted, jumping up from under a seat.

They all screamed. "Base of operation? Ship? Killing? Teenagers? I'm in!" I said, sitting between two good looking teens around my age.

The dog with them sat on the floor. "Who are you?" It was the boy beside me who asked. "Well Mr. Sassy pants, my name's Dylan. I work at Eddie's, my god fathers shop. I am an awesome mechanic and was working on the brakes when you never checked to make sure no one was in the car still." I shrugged.

"But I'm all for action, can help too." I said excitedly.

The girl seemed to be the only pleased one to see me. "Well, I'm Sara, that's Seth, my brother, and Jack Bruno, our cab driver and friend." She pointed to each one. "Well hey there!" I waved enthusiastically.

"You can leave now. We don't need anymore 'help.'" Seth glared at me. I winced slightly. Out of this world glare much. "And I don't need an annoyingly hot guy telling me what to do." I snapped, looking him straight in the eye.

"I guess we're both out of luck." I finished dramatically, turning to Sara.

"So Sara, what brings you to beautiful America?" I asked her.

"I'm straying off topic here, but you called my brother hot." She said sheepishly, pointing at Seth. I looked over at him, and he was smirking. I shrugged. "He is, but he's also annoying." I said, looking out the window. I looked out Seth's. Fireworks. I un-did my seatbelt and sat on the unsuspecting teenager. I could see them better, okay?

A boom erupted, and the twins jumped about a foot in the air. I watched it in amazement. "I love fireworks." I mumbled, my eyes wide.

A smile spread across my face at the next one, than I jerked forward. Two arms wrapped around my waist, and I saw Seth glare at me. Fun. I pinched my arm and sat down. I buckled my seatbelt. Another… THING crashed into us. "Ahhh!" I screamed, latching onto Seth's arm.

I sat up straight clearing my throat. I let go of Seth's arm. Another bang, and whether it was the fireworks or not I don't care anymore, I held onto Seth for dear life. "Please tell me I'm dreaming!" I screamed, making sure it wasn't in Seth's ear. "Only if you tell me the same thing!" Jack shouted back. We finally got out of the town and onto the road.

I sighed and fell back on my seat. I didn't realize I was still clutching onto Seth's arm. That is until he yanked it away from me, almost hitting me in the face. "Well, that was fun, almost hitting my face I mean. So thank you Seth, it's not like I need anything on my face." It was a drawl, and I hated it. I am not one to drawl.

"Diliana Sarafino, you have nothing to fear for Jack Bruno has driven well so far." She said. "How do you know my full, real name?" I whispered shock. "I don't go by that anymore, I hate it. It's Dylan. Second, who are you? How did you know that? What's my age and what number am I thinking of?" I fired. "I am Sara, I… just do, 17 and 74." She answered most of my questions. "What's my middle name?" I questioned. "Christen." She said simply. "I… What's going on Jack?" I asked the only sane person in this cab.

"They're aliens." Scratch that. He's insane, crazy. "Oh yeah, that explains everything, thanks for clearing that up. Yeah, really. Thank you so much for proving to me that you are all INSANE!" I shouted at him.

I crawled over Seth again and went to duck and roll. "That would be unwise Dylan, for we are currently driving down a hill." Sara warned. "Ugh." I groaned, flopping back onto my seat. "Turn up the music please?" I moaned, throwing an arm over my eyes.

Jack turned it up. _"There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_(You, you, you...)_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)" _I sang out.

I didn't know I had gone out of my whisper until Sara clapped. "Very good Dylan! Sing another please?" She requested. "Oh load no, I'm terrible." I moaned again, slipping out of my trace. "I think you sung at a high quality of perfection." Seth said looking at me.

A small blush appeared on my cheeks. He looked confused for a moment before turning to the window again. Another song I knew came on, and I decided to sing it. Fully out of my singing trace.

"Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Don't know how to keep my mouth shut

You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit

I like it better than the hipster bullshit

I am the mother freaking princess

You still love me

Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how it really goes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

Some some way

We'll be getting out of this

Town one day

You're the only one that I

Want with me

You know how the story goes

Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude

I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo

I might have a couple issues

You say, "Me too." (yeah)

Don't care about a reputation

Must be living in the wrong generation

This is your invitation

Let's get wasted

Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how the story goes

Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

" I finished off.

Sara clapped again, Jack had a smile on his face, and Seth showed no emotion. I sighed and began talking to Sara. I looked over to Seth who was sleeping. We decided to stop at a motel, and I shook Seth's shoulder. "Come on Seth, we have a stop." I whispered, getting out Sara's door.

"Ow!" Seth shouted, hitting his head on the roof of the cab. I giggled and walked inside, paying for a room. "It has two beds, I thought maybe Jack in one, Seth in the other, Sara on the couch." I said handing them keys. "What about you?" Sara asked me worriedly. "I'll sleep in the cab or on the floor or something." I shrugged, walking with them to the room. "No, I can take the floor kid." Jack said, ogling the bed.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Jack towards his newly found love. We left Junkyard, as I learn his name was, in the car. I took a pillow from Jacks and an extra blanket from a chair. "Night guys." I said going to the floor beside the couch.

_I was in the cab again. Didn't we just go to sleep? "Are we there yet?" I asked no one in particular. "Not yet sweets, we will be soon though!" Jack called back, a huge smile on his face. I shrugged it off and turned to Sara. "So Sara, what's it like on your planet?" I asked her. "Oh it is fantastic! Beautiful blue water, wonderful green trees! I love it there! I even have a boyfriend…" She trailed off, blushing. _

_I smirked at her. "I think it is illogical for her to be dating at such a young age." Seth sneered. I turned to him. "Oh really, and you have never dated anyone, felt as though you were in love?" I asked him. _

_A slight blush crept up his neck, and his face softened. I stared into his beautiful, ocean blue eyes, and I just wanted to run a hand through Seth's blonde hair. "I don't have to." He said simply, staring into my boring green eyes. "Because I have you." He whispered, leaning down, and softly putting his lips on mine. His scent reminded me of the salted, chocolate covered caramels my mother use to make when I was a girl. _

**And just like that, the sun broke through. I woke up to something warm and it smelt like the Seth from my dream. I cuddled in deeper, and let a faint blush on my cheeks rise. My pillow moved when I realized I wasn't on the floor anymore. I peeked at Seth, whose arms were around my waist, pulling me towards me. He was slightly snoring, and I found it adorable. **_**'Shut up Dylan, no falling for the alien.' **_**I scolded myself. **

**I swiftly and carefully slipped out of Seth's arms and sat up to evaluate the situation. I back at Seth and smiled. I turned back to the one bedroom apartment. When did we get here? I let the thought linger when I felt something rustle behind me, and Seth pulled me towards him, smiling into my hair. "Morning love." He whispered, kissing my cheek. I watched the sun rise with Seth, grinning like an idiot. **

_**I woke up with a start, and saw my father coming towards me. "No! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I screamed, feeling tears rush down my face. "No going back now." He snarled, stabbing my stomach and started throwing me around, punching, kicking, slapping me until I died. **_

I woke up again and pinched myself. No dream this time, just me. I sat up in the bed I was placed in, Seth still beside me. His arm was loosely wrapped around my waist, and when I moved, he revealed his bright blues. I felt more tears rush down my face, and I knew I woke him up before I move when I was awake. "Sorry I woke you. Thank you for sharing the bed. You can go back to sleep." I whispered to him quietly.

He shook his head and sat up with me, hugging me close. "It's okay." He whispered, stroking my hair.

I bundled my hand into his shirt into a fist. I sobbed into his shoulder, and forgot all about the two good dreams I had before the last one. I cried until I couldn't anymore. I didn't notice Sara until after I finished when she was on my other side with a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up, you've probably had a long day." The twin exchanged glances, and they both nodded. "It is okay Dylan Sarafino. We do not mind." Sara answered me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm still sorry." I grumbled, hiding my face in my knees. Sara pulled me to the couch, and with a smirk, Seth went back to sleep. "So?" She grinned, nudging my knee with hers. "Tell me about the dreams before the one of your father!" She squealed quietly. Alien, right! "Uh…" I trailed off, watching her curiously. "The ones about Seth!" She whispered.

I stared at her in shock. "I can read minds. It means I am able to see a person's dreams. So… do you like my brother?" She asked me, giant smile on her face. I shook my head, putting a look of disgust on my face. "God no." I muttered, sitting on the floor. "My brother will just move you again, so I suggest you just go back to his bed." Oh my god. She just told me in the proper, alien language way, to get into bed with her brother.

She giggled at me, or my thought I guess, and she pushed me over to Seth. I poked his shoulder to see if he was awake. Or, at least, went to. When my hand was about 5 inches away, he interrupted. "Yes?" He said, not turning over.

"Can, I, uh… Sara said… and I just, uh wanted, to, uh…" I stuttered. "Come here." He said simply, turning over and holding his arms open. I crawled into the bed and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and he smelt exactly how I dreamed. That still confuses me. But I let his quiet humming of _You and I _by: One Direction drift me into one though as I went to sleep.

'_How does he know that song?' _


End file.
